In the land of Eee
by Lunaxis
Summary: FIRST FANFIC EVER! Anyways. Finn and Fiona find themselves 'alone' on a dark island similar to their own. What will happen? Will they seperate when they have the ability to go back home? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1 Heartbroken

Finn.

I ran toward the Candy Kingdom, more then excited to see Princess Bubblegum's pink face. Jake would be with me but it was 4 o'clock and he had to hang out with Lady. I pushed through the crowd of Candy people on the street. Finally I arrived at the massive Candy castle nodding at the candy guards that opened the palace doors for me. I hurried up the stairs to P.B's room.

I stopped, suddenly aware of noises beyond the door. I put my ear to the door, very curious to why there were no guards by the door. I could make out two voices… one belonged to P.B. the other to… _Marceline_? 'What was Marceline doing in P.B's room?' I asked myself.

"Marceline!" I heard Princess Bubblegum say.

"Yes Bonnibel?" Marceline replied slyly.

"You- You can't be here right now! Finn is on his way and if he walks in he could-" She was silenced by something I couldn't hear through the door.

"MARCELINE! Are you even listening to me! Finn. Is. Coming."

"So? Why can't you just say you love me? I love you. It shouldn't matter if somebody catches us Bonnie."

I played what Marceline said back in my head. 'I love you' 'I love you' 'I love you'. I felt about ready to pass out on the floor when the door suddenly opened. Princess Bubblegum and I stared at each other in pure shock for about 5 minutes until she finally was able to speak.

"F-Finn! I-I-uh… I can explain! J-just wait…" she stuttered.

It was too late though I was already running away, tears forming in my eyes. I think she tried to run after me but after a moment stopped and started crying.

I ran all the way to my tree house. And when I did get there I ran up the stairs to my cot and stuffed my face in my pillow and sobbed hard and loud.

I cried for a long, long time I felt as if my very heart was pulled from my body, beat to a pulp, and shoved back in. It wasn't until Jake came back home that I stopped crying I didn't want my bro to see me like that. I washed my face deleting any evidence of tears from my face, my eyes were puffy but I couldn't do anything about that.

Apparently none of my efforts mattered. Jake stared at me for a long time before realizing that I was crying because of the princess.

"Dude…What happened?" he asked.

"The princess… is in love with somebody else." I replied making sure to not mention who that 'somebody' was.

"Oh… Well… Do you want to adventuring to take your mind off of it?" He asked cheerily.

"Uh… Sure… We could check out that portal we saw! It looked totally mathematical!"


	2. Chapter 2 Chance meeting

Fiona

I was on my way to the candy kingdom to deliver the news about me and Cake's latest success, when I saw a familiar shadow pass me above. I looked up to see Marshall Lee not looking at me but at the candy kingdom. I stopped and stared at him for a while curious to where he was going. After a few minutes he landed on Prince Gumball's Balcony. What was he doing on his balcony! I ran to the Candy palace and up the stairs to Gumball's room. Hesitantly I put my ear to the door.

"Marshall. Now is not a good time… and somebody could of seen you come here!" I heard Gumball say.

"I just couldn't stay away Gummy." I heard Marshall say. Then it was quiet for a long, long time. Then I heard Gumball's breathing change; it became hitched then it was quiet again… suddenly I heard deep gasps of air. Sure that the prince was being choked, I kicked in the door.

"GUMBALL!" I yelled, and then took in the scene. Both Marshall and Gumball were shirtless and Marshall's hands were on Gumball's back in a tight embrace. Realizing my mistake for what I'd heard, and what I was seeing my cheeks turned tomato red and I ran from the two of them.

I needed to do something to keep myself from crying so I returned to the strange portal me and Cake had seen earlier.

Finn

We got to the portal in record time. It was at the far corner of the woods the darkest and most dangerous place. The portal stood out like gold in the dark forest, it was bright and shined a magic blue. It seemed like a mirror until you stuck your hand in and it disappeared.

"Jake."

"Yeah dude?"

"I'm going in there."

"WHAT! Dude no! We don't know where that leads!" Jake yelled.

"Yeah but if I go in… I could come back through the portal" I said already stepping in.

"Dude! Just wait—" I didn't hear what he said. I had already stepped through the portal.

I was surprised to see that the portal took me to an odd world… it was almost like Ooo except everything was dull and grey. And not a single creature stirred. I looked behind me to find that the portal I walked through had disappeared. Crud. I walked around for a bit before hearing a voice. It sounded like a girls. "Hello?" The voice said. "Oh gob is anybody out here?"

"I am."

"WHOA!" She stepped out of the gray clearing. Instantly I was speechless by how much she looked like me. The same blonde hair, the same blue eyes, white hat, shoes, backpack, she even carried a sword. I swear it was love at first sight.

Fiona

"Dude! Next time can you not scare the fluff outta me?" I scolded the handsome boy in front of me. I swear I never saw anybody that looked more like me… or anybody more handsome then this boy was. I realized too late that my cheeks were burning.

"I'm Fiona, from Aaa." I said as I put my hand out.

"Nice to meet you… I'm Finn from Ooo." He said with an odd look on his face as he shook my hand.

"What?"

"Well… This old fart from my world read a story to me and my friend when he had us captive… and well you were in it. Any chance you have a vampire boy named Marshall Lee, a Candy palace prince named gumball, a magic cat named Cake, and an evil old lady named the Ice Queen?" He asked.

"Uh… all the above yeah…. That's actually pretty creepy dude." I said getting really freaked by this conversation.

"Um… yeah he's a pretty creepy guy. So, how long have you been here?"

"Not long… just came out here actually there was a—"

"—a portal? And it disappeared when you came through it?"

He was really starting to freak me out.

"Yeah… do you wanna look around or something?"

"Sure… I don't think there's much to look at though…" he said looking at the sky then at me. The look in his eyes when he looked at me then made my stomach do back flips. I felt my cheeks burn once again and I could tell he noticed when his cheeks turned pink. Suddenly embarrassed I turned away and walked toward a big house in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3 I think I love you

Finn

When we got to the house it was deserted but all the lights were on, the pantry was stocked, the water worked, and there were 2 bedrooms upstairs. The strangest part was that all the appliances were pulled out of the wall.

"Finn… this house doesn't look very deserted…" Fiona said obviously not liking where we were.

"Well unless you want to find another house in the dark with who knows what out there I say we stay here it doesn't look like anybody has been here in a long time."

"Well… Fine. Let's get something to eat here." She said going through the pantry's contents. She pulled out a dusty can of beef stew. The lid was easy to open.

"Ugh. Cold soup is the worst." She complained.

"Well… it's what you pulled out." I said laughing. Her complaining was actually super cute.

"Well either cold soup or cold mushed up vegetables!"

"I wasn't the one complaining."

The look she gave me then was the most adorable cutest thing in the world, until _she tossed the can_ _of soup_ _at my face_.

"WHAT THE—" I yelled in shock. But she was already running upstairs giggling like crazy. I chased after her and made it just before she locked her bedroom door. I burst through the door and tackled her to the ground.

Laughing, I rolled to the side and sat up, arms hugging my knees next to me she did the same.

"So…" She started. "In my opinion it seems like were from parallel dimensions, and yet, we touched and no worlds exploded or anything crazy like that."

"You know the thought hadn't crossed my mind… but, yeah, I guess your right."

"Do you have anybody back home?" She asked a little awkwardly.

"Well… my best bud: Jake." Not knowing why she was blushing.

"No… I mean like… a girlfriend or something." When I turned to look at her she was very, _very_ close to my face. So close, in fact, that her breath tickled my cheeks.

"Well… no the girl I did like I recently found out she's kinda in love with someone else."

"Oh… Well if it makes you feel any better the guy I was—I like is in love with someone else too."

"Hmm…nah that doesn't make me feel better." I had never kissed a girl before but I was almost 100% sure that if I was going to kiss Fiona I should do it right now. I turned toward her to find her staring at me. I angled my head a little bit, and leaned in.

Her lips tasted like… sugar… and a taste I could only describe as _adventure._ She made a weird noise in her throat and leaned out of the kiss. She laughed awkwardly and walked toward the door.

"Goodnight, Finn." She shut the door behind her.

Fiona

Oh God. What just happened? I stepped into the room and sunk to my knees against the door. I hope I didn't hurt him by doing that. I don't even know _why_ I did that. That moment was so perfect… Finn is so nice and I really like him. But I mean… he didn't have to _kiss_ me! Well I guess he thought it wanted him to when I was admiring his silhouette and he turned around. I guess I did kind of want him to… man talk about a ruined first kiss.

I cracked my door open a bit and squeezed out into the hallway and tip-toed over to his room. I could hear him snoring slightly. Good. I definitely wanted him to be asleep. I opened his door and froze to make sure he didn't wake up. Then I closed the door silently and tip-toed over to the bed. I crawled in and laid down at the farthest edge away from him. I  
forced myself to fall asleep before Finn could wake up.

Finn

I was awake when Fiona climbed into my bed. I pretended I was asleep because I wanted to know what she was going to do. I fell back asleep quickly, _After _enjoying the moment. I guess sometime in my sleep I rolled over and was snuggling Fiona.

Fiona

I suddenly woke up aware of movement beside me _very_ close to me. I turned my head to the side to see Finn looking at me his face the reddest I've ever seen.

"S-Sorry." He said removing his hand from my waist "I didn't want to wake you by moving…"

"Oh it's ok. Good morning."

"Fiona?"

"Yeah Finn?"

"Why… were you in my bed?" He asked cautiously.

"Finn I'm sorry about last night. I don't know what I was thinking. I really, really like you. Okay?"

"Okay."

I leaned into _him_ this time and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

_Finn… I think I might love you…_


	4. Chapter 4 Over my dead body

Here you go kiddies! Somebody almost killed me for leaving them hanging on the last episode o_o. The rating is very M in this chapter. Mild-Severe language. I got up at 7 am this morning to write this. So you better enjoy it.

Finn.

We were downstairs in the kitchen when it happened. We were sitting at the table eating a bag of cereal, when suddenly there was a loud bang on the door. Fiona jumped from the table sword drawn standing across from the door.

"Finn…" I could already tell what was going through her mind; That she _told_ me this place was not unoccupied.

Just as I got up from the table the door burst open. And standing there, was the jerk himself. Ash.

"What the hell? What are you two faggots doing in my house?" Then he laid his silvery eyes on me.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Mr. Ruin all my plans. Maybe I should take _your _girlfriend away this time, hmm?" Oh shit.

"What? Finn what is he talking about? You know him?" Fiona asked, her eyes like a deer's caught in headlights.

"Shut up girl. No time for introductions. Your coming with me!" Ash yelled blowing a lock of his white hair back into place.

"Over my dead body." I said gruffly as I leaped into the air and attempted to throw my sword into his chest. Instead my sword hit the door and clattered to the ground and I was thrown onto my back by an invisible force.

"You should be careful when you say things like that." Ash said hovering above me a cynical grin on his face. "It could be arranged."

And just like that him and Fiona were gone.

Sorry for really short chapter by the way.. I thought it should end there… next chapter awaits…


	5. Chapter 5 I thought you were dead

Okay! here you go kiddies! chapter 5 second best chapter so far i like to think anyways ENJOY hope most of you are reading this. i worked VERRRRY hard on this chapter i know its a tad short but... well read it and then ill continue at the bottom ^-^

* * *

Finn

I woke up the later that night completely bewildered and confused, until all my memory rushed back to me. I fought the urge to cry due to the amount of pain in my chest. Fiona could die tonight because of me, I didn't save her and that _butt_ took her.

I took a deep shuddering breath and stood up. I needed to save her, I had to get over my pain and save her before it's too late. I spotted my backpack by the table and suddenly remembered the contents of it. Snatching it up off the floor, I unzipped it and dug through, looking for something in particular. My hand brushed something smooth and round, giddily I took it out of my backpack.

"Yes!" I exclaimed out loud. The teleportation balls, a gift from the fairy princess! I dug deeper into my pack and found four more. 'Alright Finn.' I told myself. 'Remember what she said, think hard, imagine where you want to be _exactly_ and you should be there.' I closed my eyes and imagined the tree house.

I opened my eyes, and found I was directly in front of the massive tree. I climbed the ladder to me and Jakes bedroom, opened the window, and climbed inside. I spotted Jake in his small, little cubby. Not wanting to scare the daylights out of him I crept slowly to his bed and patted his arm.

"Jake?" I whispered quietly. He didn't wake up, he only mumbled in his sleep and turned over.

"Jake?" I tried again nudging him slightly. Same response.

"JAKE!" His eyes flew open immediately and jumped causing him to fall to the floor.

"What the-!" He said blinking a few times. "Finn!?" He stood up, tears forming in his eyes.

"FINN! IT IS YOU!" He exclaimed wrapping me in a bear hug. "Finn, I missed you so much! You've been gone so long… so, so long."

Confused I backed out of his hug. "What? Jake. I've only been gone for a day, dude."

Suddenly angry, "NO, _DUDE. _YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR A **YEAR**! EVERYBODY THINKS YOUR DEAD!" sad again he adds, "_I_ thought you were dead, Finn."

"Well I'm not. I'm very alive. But Fiona may not be for long." I said sitting on the floor.

"Fiona? Who's that?" He said sitting down across from me.

So I told the whole story all the way down to how I got here. When I finished Jake had an odd grin on his face that looked strangely like a V.

"What?" I asked.

"You got a lady friend!" He yelled, laughing.

"Dude! Be serious! She could DIE!" I said getting mad at him for not being serious.

"Well… Finn. You know I hate to say this… But I think we're gonna need Marceline's help and maybe one of Fiona's friends to save her."

Tugging on my backpack, I said "Well fine. Let's go to Marceline's cave."

Once directly outside of Marceline's cave Jake wimped out. So he shrunk himself tiny and hid in my shirt pocket. I was just about to knock on the door when memory flooded back into me. My cheeks turned tomato red and my hand dropped down to my side. I couldn't talk to her, not after what I overheard. Just as I was about to turn and walk back to the tree house the door swung open and I was pulled inside, my scream muffled by a cold blue hand.

Marceline threw me on my couch and began yelling about how I should leave her alone, it's over now, there was never anything. Before realizing who I was. Her jaw dropped a foot.

"FINN!? OH MY GLOB. FINN IT'S REALLY YOU! EVERYBODY THOUGHT YOU DIED! BUBBLEGUM ALMOST COMMITED SUICIDE DUDE!" She screamed frantically.

"Well. No, I'm not dead." Then I thought about what she just said. "Wait, WHAT?! PB almost committed suicide!? What do you mean!?"

"Okay well after you ran from her room that day she cried and cried, and then your buddy Jake went there and yelled at her how it's her fault you went into that portal thingy and died. So, then she went up into her room and stayed there for like 5 months not eating, not sleeping, not doing anything, she wouldn't even talk to me. Then, Peppermint Butler got fed up with it and busted her door down and I saw her Finn, she looked dead and melted. And when she finally got well again she announced to the public that the reason Finn died was because she broke his heart which included our whole affair. And now the candy people won't leave her or me alone, they _almost_ impeached her!"

"Oh… Wow…" I was at a complete loss for words until Fiona snuck back into my mind. I looked at the floor awkwardly and cleared my throat a few times until Marceline got the message.

"Well… I'm guessing you didn't stop bye to say 'hey'. Which probably means you were gonna ask me something. Out with it."

I told her the same thing I told Jake but I didn't want to say who the guy was until she asked.

"Wait. What? You knew the guy, Finn? Who was he?" She looked completely bewildered and I was _not_ looking forward to telling her the guy was Ash.

"Uh…He was… um…" I became very interested in a small dust bunny on the floor.

"Finn." She said grabbing my face and tilting it up to look at her. "Who. Was. He."

"It was Ash, okay. Ash." She let go of my face and had the most frightening expression I've ever seen. She looked like she could murder me at this very moment. Instead she stood up, paced the floor a bit, fists clenched then gave a loud angry…_roar_? She then kicked the coffee table, walked over to the wall, punched a _hole_ in the rock and screamed again before coming back over to the couch and 'sitting' down.

"Okay… so that freakin' asshole took your girl and she might die? And you want me to help because I know the most about Ash. Why should I?" Okay, The Marci I know would never be mad at me, so Ash must have really done something really terrible to her, even worse than the bear thing. She must have known what I was thinking.

She sighed, "Look Finn. Ash is bad, bad news. When I was with him he wasn't the best of boyfriends. He used to beat me Finn, beat and rape me and then to make it up to me he would sell my stuff to people to get himself more magic that he could amuse me with. He has a very twisted reality of right and wrong."

"Oh… I never knew it was that serious… your memory didn't show us that…-"

"_But…_it doesn't mean it won't help." She said giving her most sinister smile.

"Well then, mathematical." I said grinning. "But I think we still need help from Fiona's friend in Aaa I think her name is Cake.

"Alright, well, let's go now then. I'm guessing Jake is in your shirt pocket right?" Jake poked out his tiny head as I nodded.

I held Marceline's hand and imagined The land of Aaa as hard as i could.

* * *

Did you enjoy? I know i enjoyed writing it xD. Like i was saying i wasss gonna make it longer but i thought there was a good time to end to hold the knuckle biting suspense :D. make sure to review! Loving them so far! Maybe tell me your favorite part so far? o: I will try my hardest to get chapter 6 out before the 10th!


	6. Chapter 6 Two death threats & a Physcho

HERES YOUR WEEKEND SURPRISE. I failed at my hardest lmao around 17 days late xD My bad when i wrote this i cried a teenie bit.. but i was listening to the harold song.. and the scientist...

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN OR ADVENTURE TIME OR THE CHARACTERS!

* * *

Finn

I opened my eyes… to see that same dark, dull version of Ooo.

"Finn! That portal led you to Eee! Do you know how dangerous this place is!?" Marceline scolded.

"Finn. I thought we were going to Aaa." Jake said, peeping his head out of my shirt pocket.

"I—I thought I saw Aaa…" I said confused by my actions… and emotions.

"Well apparently Finn was not able to concentrate but we cant use another teleportation ball theres only 3 left right?"

"Yeah." I said numbly shaking my head.

"Then we have to save them. 1 to get to wherever _Ash-_" She said venomously.

"_-_has Fiona captive, 1 to get back to Ooo and one for Fiona to get back to Aaa." Marceline counted off on her fingers the teleportation balls needed.

I turned around in mid-step, and whirled around on Marceline.

"What do you mean 'When Fiona goes back to Aaa?' " I demanded.

Marceline gave a short shaky laugh "Oh. Finn you didn't think she would come back with you, did you?"

I was suddenly absolutely _pissed. _"Oh, and Ms. Know-Everything how do you think we're to defeat Ash and get Fiona with NO extra help?"

"Are you kidding me right now, Finn?! Who took us to the wrong place?! Me!? NO! You did! Don't try to turn your guilt on me!" Each word she said got louder and louder until she was screaming her lungs out.

"Well I wouldn't even have met her if it wasn't for you!" Then I stared her dead in the face. "Thank you."

The look on her face would have made me burst out laughing if it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation.

"Tell Jake to get out of your pocket Finn. We're gonna need his help to defeat Ash."

Instead of asking, I simply reached my hand into my shirt pocket and picked up Jake. In response Jake screamed and tried to go back into my pocket.

"Come on Jake! We need your help man! Your old man smarts!"

"Well… when you put it that way… No!" Jake said as he continued to worm free.

Marceline walked in front of me, her face morphed into some sort of wolf like beast, her long fangs dripping saliva and her back hunched into an unnatural position. She howled, yellow eyes glowing eerily.

"Look, Jake. This is very simple. You help us. Or I will eat you alive or maybe suck you completely of blood or maybe even beat you to a pulp and drizzle some strawberry color on you." She half said, half growled.

I looked down at Jake to see his reaction to see my friend completely paralyzed.

"So what's it gonna be Jake?" Marceline asked stroking Jakes face with a single claw, making Jake cringe. "The whole beating you to a pulp with strawberry color on you is actually a good idea. I'm kinda hungry."

"NO! NO! NO! I'LL HELP! FINN GET HER AWAY FROM ME!" Jake yelled breaking free of my grip and hiding behind my shoe.

Marceline returned to her normal form and fell to the ground laughing.

"Lets get going guys we're wasting time." I said trudging through the roots of the creepy dead willows once again.

Fiona

Several hours later of smelling Ash's armpit he threw me down onto a cold cement floor. Opening my eyes I saw complete darkness and would have panicked if I hadn't suddenly remembered he had put a blind-fold over my face. I tried to break it free with my hands but only to find that they were bound together tightly. I wriggled my hands a little struggling to get out of the binds. Only to get a painful surprise the more you moved the more little spikes sharper then needles stuck into your skin. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying out it pain.

A few feet away I heard a small satisfied chuckle. I went completely still at the sound. Then out of nowhere a rush of bone chilling air came flying at me. And I could feel his presence, his face just inches away from my face. He played with a lock of my hair before saying "Come on, Fiona I like to see you struggle." He spoke so close to my face that his breath flew into my mouth. "No? Alright then. I'll have to make you."

He took my right arm and unfastened the bind but before I could do anything he put my hand in a Ball-and-chain hand cuff, then repeated this with my other arm and both legs. When he was finished he got close to my face again.

He put one hand on my upper thigh and basically sat on my legs. And that is when I started to lose my self control.

"Beg for me to kiss you, or I might do something I regret." Instead of responding I simply spit on him aiming for his face. And instead of wiping it off his face like I was hoping so I could kick him off me he simply grunted and back handed me. Hard.

"Now, now. Let's not do that again. It sounded like it hurt. Since you won't beg I'll just have to show you what your missing, hun." He said venomously before planting a kiss on my lips that _also HURT. _My lips were probably bruising from pink to purple. I quickly turned my head to break off the one sided kiss.

"Ouch. That really hurt my feelings doll. Come on just one kiss and I'll leave you alone." When I didn't oblige to his offer he punched me straight in the nose.

"Fucking, bitch." He said disgustedly before backhanding me again. That is when I LOST control.

"You psycho perverted rapist nutcase! I didn't do anything to you! Let me out of here!"

"You hurt my feelings. That's something." He said standing up again, sounding like he was doing something I did _not_ want to see.

"You know what if your anything like Ashlee I seriously feel bad for Marshall Lee." Once again I felt that rush of freezing air then I felt another backhand if cheeks are possible of bleeding from beating I was 100% sure mine were.

"What the hell do you know about my sister?" He demanded. "She disappeared from home 10 years ago I haven't seen her since."

"I know your both freaking NUTS."

"TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW ABOUT HER! OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW." He yelled pushing a blade into my throat forcefully enough to draw a line of blood.

"Fine. She's apparently somewhere hidden in Aaa stalking my friend her ex-boyfriend. They dated for 11 years. She used to beat him up and freaking molest him when he refused to have sex with her. You guys actually have a lot in common."

"11 years…. She cheated on me? What the hell Ashlee!?" He said punching his fist into a wall.

"What the hell!? You married your sister?!"

"You humans are such idiots. You know nothing about anything. For our kind we have to marry our twin since they're forever linked. So linked that we can tell where the other is any second of the day."

"So how do you not know where she is?"

"She must have broken the link…but the only way to break the link is…." He stopped mid-sentence and collapsed to the ground in a heap and started to sob.

"What's the only way to break the link Mr. Dramatic?"

"You imbecile. The only way to break the link is to fall in love with someone else."

Finn.

"So we're going to go by the house first, why?"

"Finn! I told you already! I need to look at the house to pick up on his scent!" Marceline said irratatedly

"But wouldn't it be easier to just use the transportation balls?" Jake asked.

"No. Because you two have no idea of what the place looks like."

"Oh… yeah…" I said feeling stupid for not realizing that myself.

I suddenly saw something in the distance, I squinted my eyes to get a better look.

"Guys! I think I see it! Come on!" I said running toward the house.

"Ugh. Yeah this is it I can smell him from here." Marci said heading west of the house. "Jake go tiny and get back in Finn's shirt pocket. Finn hold my hand we need to move fast no telling what he's doing to her."

Me and Jake obeyed her commands quickly and we were off into the air.

* * *

Can you see where i was crying a bit now? But the strangest thing.. when i reread this i laughed a little.. at my imagination... AND AWESOME WRITING SKILLS! WHADDAYA SAY?! LOLL! Please R&R it will be greatly appreciated and rewarded with CHAPTER 7! idk when ill get it out... i have school starting... and such... o.o lol! ENJOI YOUR DAY I HOPE I MADE IT :D LOL


	7. Chapter 7 The biting of lips

Um. I failed again. Lol. It is now late friday and i have been typing for 2 hours. I'm SO tired. But heyyy its worth it. Dont know what the hell i'll write next chapter. But eh Ill go with the flow. ~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Fiona.

Wait. What the _heck_ did that psycho just say?! Ashley actually HAS a heart?!

"This is so bad," Ash said, walking closer to me and untying my blind fold. When the silky piece of fabric fell from my face I saw that he had taken a seat beside me and had began messing with a lock of my hair.

Strangely enough even though he was molesting/raping me (and my emotions….) his heart didn't seem to be in it. Almost as if reading my mind Ash suddenly made a suggestion "I am feeling a bit depressed now… Soo how about I help you with something?"

"With what?" I asked sounding weary, it had been a long day.

"Help with you and Finn, hon." He said turning toward me, Ash lightly put his hand on my bunny hat and even more gently took it off and set it on the floor behind him.

Suddenly I realized a little late that he was completely invading my personal space and becoming increasingly more and more obsessed with my hair.

"What… do I need help with?" I asked weighing my opinions for defense. I quickly realized there wasn't a lot.

" The sexual department, sugar. I can help. Obviously Finn isn't experienced. But one of you should be, so why not you? I'll be your personal trainer." He added with a smirk.

As I was forced to take off my shirt I thought to myself sadly 'Where's my hero?'

Finn.

Looking down from over 50 feet in the air was difficult. Looking for a small house on a hill proved to be even more difficult. But somehow… we landed within 5 feet from the small little worn down bungalow. It might have been a small house hundreds of years ago but now it was reduced to a few bricks of a building and grey willowing curtains.

"U-um… Are you sure this is the right place?" Jake asked stretching out of my pocket. Marceline floated over to the hole in the brick which I guess would have been where the front door was. Without looking behind her to see if we were following she walked until she found a small black shoe at the top of a small staircase leading to a basement. She picked up the shoe, sniffed it and floated back over to us.

"This look familiar Finn?" Marci asked putting the shoe into my hands. I studied it for a moment turning it around in my hands. Then almost suddenly I recognized it: Fiona's shoe.

"It's…. Fiona's." I said in a trembling voice I was trying hard to hide.

"Then we're in the right place. My guess is that they're down in that basement and not to spoil your little moment there, but we might want to hurry."

Jake looked at Finn then and seeing the panic and hatred on his face, Jake hugged his bro and sent him reassuring words "Dude, its okay. I'm sure she's fine. Let's go."

Finn, Jake and Marceline walked into the basement single file. Finn opened the door and stepped inside….

Fiona.

Behind my terrible nightmare I heard a small sound, then a shriek loud enough to break glass. It kind of sounded like Finn. Before I could put together what was happening, Ash swore and pushing himself up to stand on his feet accidently stabbed me in the temple with the knife he had in his hand. As my vision blurred I heard Finn say, "You tried to screw my girl." Then a grunt as somebody's fist collided with body. Then Ash said with slurring words "I figured she needed somebody to teach her how it's done." My world blacked out then.

When I woke up I had a splitting headache and was not at all familiar with my surroundings. As I opened my eyes I found that I was in a golden lit room with a very small amount of furniture, Of which was a rickety dusty old table, a scrawny bed frame with a barely 5 inch mattress that I was resting on, a small table lamp on the table and a cracked and bloodied mirror. Suddenly aware of ragged breaths coming from the side of the bed and leaned over to see where it was coming from, wincing as I did so. I discovered Finn there knees brought up to his chest his head seeking cover between them. Curious I studied him for a moment before seeing the blood on his knuckles. Looking from the cracked mirror and back to him I quickly matched the two up. I nervously stuck out a hand and tapped his shoulder.

"Finn?" He shot his head up then, with bags under his eyes which were red from lack of sleep.

"Fiona, can I ask you something," He said spitting pure anger at me, something I'd never heard from him before.

"Yeah? What?"

"Why… Didn't you do anything? You're supposed to be the hero of Aaa. I don't understand. I thought you were different. Not just some other princess I save everyday."

Dumbstruck by his harshness I was shocked into silence. He studied my face for a second analyzing the hurt so obviously portrayed. Then he turned away quickly, stood up and headed for the door when he got to it he turned around looking at the floor instead of at me.

"I guess not." And with that, he shut the door quietly and walked away.

I sat there forever, it seemed. So long I didn't even notice the hot tears running down my bloodied and bruised face. So long I didn't notice the small pinkish spots it made on my tattered shorts. So long I felt absolutely nothing but pain and loss.

Finn.

I stormed up the basement stairs and into Ash's kitchen. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ash, sitting in the corner bound by invisible handcuffs, smirk at me. I slammed down into the black worn down stool making the old thing creak under my weight. Jake who was in the kitchen singing along to what he was making: Bacon Pancakes, suddenly finished cooking and plopped a steaming plate of pancakes under my nose. He sat down next to me cautious of Marceline's presence. She was sitting directly across from me and was picking at her nails intently.

"Um… Is she awake Finn?" Jake asked just now noticing my scowl and clenched fists.

"…Yep."

"So, it's been two days, shouldn't you be excited and overjoyed? Not looking like your about to punch somebody?" Marceline huffed indignantly and looked up from her fingernails.

"Um, it's kind of _obvious_ Jake, that Finny-boy here has just had his first fight with his _girlfriend._" Marceline said adding extra emphasis to "girlfriend".

"She… is not… my girlfriend." I said just as a very tattered Fiona climbed up the steps. She acted like she hadn't heard what I said but I could tell by the way her eyebrows knotted together she was trying not to cry. And apparently Marci saw it also as she gave me a death glare.

Fiona continued to make her way across the room flinching when she saw Ash with his broken nose and bruised shirtless chest. And I dug my fingernails into my palms when he winked at her. As she neared the table she eyed the seat next to me and then thought better of it and sat across from Jake. An awkward silence washed over the table when she sat.

"So, um. Pancakes. Cake made the best strawberry waffles." She looked at Marceline a beat longer than necessary then turned her head to look at Jake.

"I don't think we've been introduced." She said with a smile that instantly made me regret being so mean to her.

Jake sprung right into action stretching himself into a loop to shake her hand.

"I'm Jake! Finn's best bro! I'm a magic dog as you can see."

"Oh, cool! Cake, my best friend from where I'm from, is a magic cat!"

"Eh, cat." Fiona looked quizzically at Jake and then turned to Marceline.

"And you?" She asked.

"Well, I'm a vampire as you noticed. The name's Marceline, The Vampire Queen. And I could suck you dry if I wanted to but… I think you're kinda cool so I wont." Fiona had the most shocked face I'd ever seen.

"That's… odd. Any chance you know Marshall Lee? The Vampire _King_? You look just like him actually…"

"Eh, I know him yeah we met before at a club." Okay this was getting ridiculous, we needed to talk about what we needed to do.

"Fiona. I have some teleportation balls to get you back home." She shot a glance at me very quickly ran her tongue over her front teeth.

"I meant to tell you actually… Ash… Gave me some interesting information. Marshall Lee, My friend dated his sister who apparently was Ash's wife. Yes, he was married to his sister. And his sister, Ashley, was dating Marshall for a year before she disappeared and I'm guessing that time was spent with Marshall up until they broke up and she's been stalking him since. He says siblings have a link that can tell them where the other is at all times and that that link has been broken. And last, the only way to break it is to fall in love with somebody else."

At that large statement Ash grunted and finally said something.

"It is in mine and your best interest to find her and your friend as quickly as possible. I'm afraid that Ashley is in love with this….bastard. And if that is the case if she still loves him enough to stalk him then that means she's going to eventually kill him." At the sound of his voice both Fiona and Marceline cringed.

"I don't see how her killing somebody out of spiteful love affects you, Ash." I said irratatedly.

"Well. She's my _wife_ and so I would like to have her back with me and do you not know _FINN _how much it hurts to know that the person you love, loves somebody else?" I felt someone's eyes on me and glanced up, Fiona was staring at me with regret painted so painfully on her perfect face. She saw me staring back and chewed her lip, such a small move but it made me want to kiss her forever. As if reading my thoughts Marceline looked from me to Fiona and back.

"Um, Fiona can I talk to you? In private?" Marci winked at me as she stood from the stool. Feeling my face flush I looked down quickly and fiddled with my shoe.

"Sure." Fiona said and leapt off the stool.

Fiona.

Marceline led me to a separate library that looked as if someone had, had just a little too much fun with fire. Every book was scorched grey if not black. All furniture was torn up and burned to a crisp. Ash hung in the air and coated everything in the room with a fine layer. Marceline motioned for me to sit in one of the chairs that wasn't crawling with maggots and roaches.

"What exactly did Finn say to you?"

"Well he pretty much said he expected more from me then just being like some princess he has to save every day and then left."

"Y-You realize he does like you a lot right?"

"Yes, his point of saying 'She's not my girlfriend' was most heartwarming." Marceline rolled her eyes and left the room. Only to return a few minutes later pushing Finn into the room. Finn turned back at her and his eyes shot daggers, but he shuffled into the room and sat in the rickety, old rocking chair.

"Finn, apologize for acting irrationally and blaming Fiona for you having to save her." Marci instructed.

"But-," Finn tried to protest.

"DO IT!"

Finn looked me squarely in the face, "Fiona, I am truly sorry for acting irrationally and blaming you for me having to save you."

"Now, Fiona accept Finn's apology and express your feelings."

"Finn I accept your apology. I am truly sorry for not doing anything at all to save myself. Even though I spit in his face when he told me to beg him to kiss him. Even though there's not much on can do when your hands and arms are cuffed and you're blindfolded." I bit my lip to try to keep myself from crying and glanced up at the exact time Finn's eye caught the motion. But even with my efforts to not cry a few tears spilled out of my eyes, my vision increasingly more blurred.

"Fiona… I had no idea, I'm sorry. I was so wrong to judge." Finn said coming over to my chair and squeezing into the side. He wrapped his arms around me in a cuddly hug.

"It's okay, Fiona. It's over. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Tears were streaming down my face at this point and Finn was kissing my hair and hugging me more tightly.

"I know. I know. Gosh damn these stupid tears!" My voice was barely recognizable and I was breathing heavy and biting my lip almost hard enough to draw blood. Again, though Finn saw this little movement and his breath hitched in response. I looked into his blue as the sky eyes and suddenly I was hyper aware of his skin on my skin and his breath on my face. I bit my lip again, noticing how he was practically saving me from my tears.

"Fiona. Please stop doing that, you don't even realize… You're making me crazy biting your lip like that." I giggled into his neck not exactly on accident.

"Biting my lip like what? Like this?" And I bit my lip even harder drawing a small line of blood.

"When you do that all I want to do is kiss you for days. And look, you made your lip bleed!" He touched a finger to my lip and held it up for me to see.

"Get it off for me, then." I tilted my face up a little.

"Fine." He kissed me softly, so softly it was as if my lip was a flower and kissing too hard would wither it. Then he took his fingers and closed my eyelids pressing down a little so I couldn't open them. I felt something slightly bumpy and wet touch my lip and realizing it was his tongue I made a small little sound and took his tongue into my mouth sucking slightly like a baby would to somebody's finger.

In response Finn made a loud grunting noise and pulled me onto his lap. Several minutes later of making out. Finn suddenly jumped up realizing we were going a little too far, even though I would be perfectly fine if it never stopped. He mumbled something about tier 15 and gave me a little smile. I looked around noticing for the first time that Marceline had left a while ago. Suddenly the door busted open and Jake stood there giving us a suspicious look, I guess we looked a little rumpled.

"Um guys… hate to barge in but we need to talk plan now." Jake said.

"Sure, no problem, right Fiona?" Finn asked.

"Nope no problem," I said adding a lopsided smile. "None at all."

And with that the three of us walked back to the kitchen.

* * *

Thanks you for reading. I must sleep now. Goodnight! R&R! AND ILL LOVE YOU FOREVER ENOUGH TO GIVE YOU *DUN DUN DUN* -DRUMROLLL- CHAPTER 8! coming soon to xD


	8. Chapter 8 In the line of fire

Oh my glob. I've been working on this for 2 hours every day. And it took me about... a week and a few days... I feel mentally exhausted especially since I kept getting authors block or writers block or whatever that stuff is called. My brain is SO fried. So you know... enjoy...

* * *

Finn.

The three of us, Me, Fiona, and Jake sat back down at the shabby table. Marceline was lying directly above it, floating about 3 feet above the surface. She made this weird clucking noise when she saw that Fiona and I were holding hands. Marci made a barely perceptible gesture toward Fiona and I saw that Fiona's face was flushed and she was looking anywhere but at me. Instinctively I looked across the room at Ash who was glaring at us so intently I thought he might be trying to melt my brain. He caught my gaze and looked toward his hands and back to me. I noticed for the first time today that he sure had a lot of space between his 'cuffs. Without thinking much of it I turned back around. Then I heard him whisper, "Taught her everything she knows."

Instead of giving him the satisfaction of turning around I let out a breath and held Fiona's hand tighter.

"Okay so what's the game plan, guys?" Jake asked stretching his hand into a P.L.A.N.

"Well I guess… We're just gonna have to… go in search of Ashley. And I guess get Marshall Lee with us so he's not in immediate danger. So let's go. Now." I suggested.

"While I agree with you Finn, there's one slight problem. What are we going to do with Ash?" Marceline pointed out.

"Um, take him with us?" Jake suggested.

"How do you know I won't escape?" Ash challenged from his corner.

"Because, if you do then you won't get to Ashley." I retorted.

"Alright," Marceline said drifting down to the ground and floating over to Ash. "Get up."

"Baby, I always knew you'd make a hot cop." Ash said grinning as he stood up.

"Shut the fuck up." Marci snapped as she wound Ash's wrists with rope then high quality police handcuffs. She took a longer piece of rope and tied it to his leg; she held it up in the air then said, "Jake turn into a bear for me." Jake obeyed her command and walked over to her. She tied the rope to Jake's leg, and then turned back to me and Fiona. "You two go in the kitchen and get any medical supplies you see and any non-perishable foods."

We walked quickly into the kitchen and stocked what we found into a large bag. While I was in the pantry looking for anything else to put in the bag, I suddenly felt a body come in the pantry with me. Turning around, I found a very red faced Fiona behind me.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"It's not true." She said pleading with me to believe her.

"What's not true?"

"What he said, about me learning everything I know from him. I heard him too. But it's not true." Remembering what she was talking about, I felt my anger come flowing back into me.

"I better not be." I said furiously.

"It's not I swear it's not. He didn't rape me or anything he was about to but then you…." She bit her lip realizing she'd almost said 'saved me'.

"I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you I'm just so furious at _him_. For what he did to you. You're so innocent you did nothing to him."

"I know Finn. I'm just scared that he's gonna say something that's going to make you hate me. Whether he's making something up or not."

"I will never hate you Fiona," I assured, gently taking her face in my hands. "I may get mad at you with you but no one could ever hate that face." She still refused to meet my gaze, and turned around silently making me feel as though I said or did the wrong thing.

Fiona.

Nearly an hour later we were on our way out of the house. I was riding on Jake's back a bit uncomfortably actually, because I had the feeling of Ash's eyes on my back the entire time.

"Okay, Fiona." Finn said handing me a teleportation ball. "You're gonna need to get us to Aaa. Now follow my exact instructions: Close your eyes. Imagine in detail The Land of Aaa. A specific spot."

I took the ball out of Finns' hand and closed both my hands around it closing my eyes to more completely focus. Finn held my wrist reassuringly and Marceline took my hand, Jake took hers and Ash held Jakes ankle.

When I opened my eyes I saw the familiar landscape of Aaa; My tree house in the distance to the west, The Candy Kingdom far away in front of us and Marshall's place to the South West. I looked around me to see all three of them looking incredulously at my home.

"Marshall's house is that way." I directed pointing to his rock cave. We got back into formation and started heading and I was secretly feeling very nervous and jittery to go see Marsh after what happened.

Finn.

We got to Marshall's late in the day, the sun was almost completely set when we were within 20 feet of Marshall Lee's house. Fiona stepped forward nervously and raised her hand up to knock. But before she even touched the door it swung open and a very angry faced Marshall Lee stood before her, dressed in a red lumber jack style shirt with blue jeans and black converse.

"I told you to _fuck off_." He hissed at her before actually seeing her.

"What-oh." He stuttered. Marshall glanced at all of us and in a second swept us all into his cave.

Jake and I sat on his black couch and Ash sat on the floor across from us. Marceline hung upside down watching us with an amused smile on her face humming "I'm just your problem" quietly. Fiona joined Marshall Lee in the kitchen I tried my hardest to look at them without them noticing.

"Fiona! What the hell happened to you!? I missed you so much!" He said in a truly concerned voice. Then he leaned down pressing his forehead to hers, "I really need to tell you something." Then he leaned down even further and kissed her, it was roughly half a minute until she pushed him away.

"Don't play with me anymore Marshall. I know you love Gumball, don't use me as a puppet to make people think otherwise." She must have been trying to fight tears because she kept sniffling and her voice shook slightly.

"But…" He countered. "What if I love you too?"

"Well then tough luck because I don't feel the same any-" She paused obviously regretting her word choice. "I don't feel the same. And that is not what I came here to discuss." She walked back over to where we were stationed and sat on the side of the couch nearest to me, I moved over slightly and I could tell she caught the move out of the corner of her eye. Marshall followed seconds later and for the first time recognized our existence.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? Oh my, is that who I think it is? Marceline? The Vampire Queen? From the party in 1999?" Marceline flipped down to right side-up and gave him a mirror image of his 100 kilowatt smile.

"Is it Marshall? The Vampire _King_? You never called me you know." She said narrowing her eyes.

"I _told_ you I had a crazy girlfriend."

"That's actually what we're here for you know." I said sharply. He turned on me in an instant his flirty smile turning into a "Who-the-fuck-do-you-think-you're-talking-to?" smile.

"I don't believe I addressed you _little boy_. You must surely realize I could kill you right now and have no regrets?" He challenged in return making a point of showing his fangs.

"And you must surely realize I could knock your pretty little fangs out in one punch and have no regrets, right?" He took a step toward me and Jake jumped up in between us.

"COOL IT, FINN!" He yelled pushing us backward softly but forcefully enough to make us take a step backward.

Marshall now knowing my name threatened, "Watch it Finny-boy. Watch it."

"Ahem," Ash said. "Er, Hello… Marshall. Obviously you know absolutely nothing about me but there are three things I do want you to know." He continued standing up to look Marshall in the eyes. "The name is Ash, I'm from Ooo, like the rest of us. Marceline is my _ex _and I am not very pleased you were coming onto her when we were dating. And last, Ashlee as I hear you are very familiar with, is my sister and also my _wife._" Marshall, I noticed, had became pale at the mention of Ashlee.

Marshall opened his mouth to speak but cut short by Ash, who continued. "Lucky for you, however, she, I believe, has fallen in love with you. And that is very,_ very_ bad considering she's probably already to the point of stalking. And the next step is either to take her back or she _will_ end up killing you." I looked at Marshall again and noticed he was bone white and breathing heavily.

"Marshall…" Fiona started softly. "Who… did you think I was when I was about to knock?"

"I-I… thought you were… Ashlee… She came over a few minutes ago… To try to lure my back to her by threatening me with stuff she found out…" He laced his fingers together behind his head and paced the room. I stole a glance at Fiona and saw that she had a blank look on her face, yet she was intensely watching Marshall cross the room repeatedly.

Suddenly Marshall suddenly stopped and looked at Fiona. "We need to get Gumball." Fiona's face flashed with anger.

"And what do you expect to gain from telling him!? The only thing you'll do is force Ashlee's vengeance onto him! Or do you just want me to finally choose between the two of you!? Is THAT what you're thinking about!?" By the end of her tantrum she was standing up and looking angry enough to slap him.

"Fiona, why—" Marshall started. Fiona held her hand up to stop him from talking.

"Save it. I don't want to hear another word from you." Turning back to us she said, "Guys lets just go. I don't know why we came here anyways. All we need to do is get Cake and go find and stop Ashlee." And with that she briskly walked out of his house, slamming the door behind her. With a quick glance at Jake I got up.

"I'll go get her." Marshall and I said at the same time, and with a skeptical glance at me he backed off.

Fiona.

I cannot _believe_ Marshall just did that! His life is in danger and I come there to warn him, maybe even protect him but all he wants to think about is who I'll choose! Even though I caught him and Gumball in the middle of a make-out session! What the glob is wrong with him!? I realized then that Gumball probably didn't give a damn about where I went or even that I saw what happened. I need to go to the Candy Kingdom, now.

Just as I had begun a light jog in the direction of the Candy Kingdom I heard somebody call my name. Glancing behind me I saw Finn running toward me.

"Why are you following me Finn?" I demanded.

"Um, Fiona in case you didn't notice you just, like, completely and totally forgot my existence. But me being the nice person I am, set that, as well as some other facts aside to see if you were okay, and where the _heck_ are you going?"

"Look, Finn, before I met you Marshall, Gumball and I were in this… fight over who I would go out with and at the time I loved both of them with all my heart. And then like I told you before the person I loved the most is in love with someone else and now its all messed up and I really need to set it straight. I'll be back. I swear. Right now you're the person I love the most. And I'm really sorry about the kiss… he caught me off-guard and I did forget about you for a second. But, I really gotta go." I said giving Finn a peck on the cheek and a reassuring smile before walking toward The Candy Kingdom. I snuck a glance over my shoulder to see him touching his cheek and watching me as I walked.

'Heh, stalker.' I thought to myself with a smile

* * *

Lol as you probably noticed it's a TEENIE bit like twilight in terms of love triangle and picking and such... Erm Goodnight. OH YEAH who i picked! I picked pablojcd- Juan! Thanks for all people who participated! Thannkssssssss Luna and Juan will be appearing asap also known as the next 4 to 5 chapters :D thanks so much! love you guys PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK SO I CAN IMPROVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EE! Unless you think that i cant improve anymore which, although SWEET is a LIE. SO YES. REVIEW! Chao!


	9. Chapter 9 A loser like me

Here's your weekend surprise... I honestly have no idea what i just wrote. *HALF ASLEEP* Er anyways read and enjoy...

* * *

Fiona.

I got to the Kingdom well past sundown, the cobbled candy streets long deserted. I walked to the Kingdom as quickly as possible, these deserted streets were giving me the creeps. I knocked on the door using the knock code I made up so that the Candy corn guards know it was me. But, instead of the candy corn guards answering the door peppermint maid answered the door.

"Oh! Fiona! My, my, my, haven't seen you in a while!" She breathed. "Where did you run off to this time?"

"Oh you know the usual. Alternate dimension traveling." I added with a smile.

"Well I suppose you aren't here to chit-chat with little old me," PM giggled. "Prince Gumball is in his room." She said winking at me.

I walked up the steps slowly, my earlier anger fizzled out, thinking about what exactly I was going to say. I walked up to Gumball's room the peppermint door decorated with a single large gold crown. I knocked on the door quietly at first then slightly louder my heart thudding louder with each knock. 'Gah,' I thought to myself. 'Since when am I nervous to talk to Gumball?'

I heard sounds of shuffling and then suddenly the door flew open. Standing there silhouetted by the light was Prince Gumball confusion on his face as he first set his eyes on me. He must have been sleep because he wasn't wearing a shirt and was wearing his lightly poofed pajama pants. His cheeks reddened when he saw that I was staring at his stomach.

"Oh! Er- uh- just let me…" He stuttered as he closed the door and made some more shuffling noises from his room. He came back out wearing the rock band t-shirt that Marshall had given him. I could see him inwardly curse as he realized his bad choice of shirt. Knowing the shirt came from Marshall Lee sparked my anger again.

"Fiona! How are you!? You disappeared on me, I was so worried!" He cried enveloping in a hug. I waited until he let go of me then brushed past him into his room, perching myself on his desk knocking some of his stuff onto the floor. He turned around slowly and walked into the room noticing the mess I made on his floor.

"Um…. Is something the matter, Fiona?" He said bending down to pick up his papers.

"Oh, of course not. I was just wondering why you're acting as if I _didn't_ walk in on you and Marshall's make out fest." I said simply. But apparently that was enough since he dropped the papers he was holding and froze.

Picking them up again he said not so convincingly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh okay let me describe then and maybe it'll jog your memory. He came into your room, you told him that he shouldn't be there and he cut you off with a _verrrrry _ long kiss and then I, stupidly thinking you were being attacked, busted into the room and caught the two of you, both of you shirtless, making out. That jog any memories?" I said still being dangerously calm. He looked at up at me then, eyes shining.

"Please, Please, I'm begging Fiona. Please don't tell anybody. It'll ruin me." He pleaded. I jumped up from the desk, startling him.

"ARE YOU FLIPPIN SERIOUS RIGHT NOW!? HERE I AM THINKING THAT I SHOULD PICK YOU AND YOU'RE MAKING OUT WITH MARSHALL! HOW ABOUT WHAT I FEEL?! YOU ARE SO SELFISH AND SELF CENTERED! IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER NOW. I HATE YOU BOTH. GUMBALL DO ME A FAVOR AND FORGET MY NAME, NUMBER, AND WHERE I LIVE." I slapped him in the face when I finished and stormed out of the door pushing past Peppermint Maid, who was asking me what the yelling was about. I pushed past the candy doors making sure to slam them closed extra hard. I ran down the candy streets, tears brimming at my eyes, never have I ever felt so used in my life.

Finn.

When Fiona was out of sight, I walked back to Marshall's house and explained where she was going. I sat down on his way too uncomfortable couch again where Jake layed sound asleep. I noticed every body else was pretty much asleep so I decided to take a short nap myself.

Fiona.

I snuck back into Marshall's house trying hard to not sniff or make any sounds to wake anybody. I tip-toed over to Finn and tapped him lightly on his shoulder holding my hand over his mouth to make sure he didn't say anything. His eyes shot open and he panicked slightly until he realized it was only me. I motioned for him to follow and snuck up the stairs to Marshall's room, then to his bedroom closet, Finn looked at me skeptically before entering the closet behind me and sitting down.

"Why did you bring me up here?" He whispered.

"You don't have to whisper," I whispered back. "But I-I…. Wanted to just be with somebody I trust. I don't even know who to trust besides you and Cake, everybody else has just betrayed me and I feel so…" Tears spilled out of my eyes. "Used." Finn used his thumb to brush the tears away and then pulled me into a hug on his lap. We slept like that through the rest of the night.

In the morning, I awoke to the sound of Marshall strumming his axe bass. _Shit._ Ugh, we overslept! And I found myself trapped once again in his closet when I had no right to be there. I turned my head to see Finn squinting his eyes trying to see behind the blinded closet door. And then to my horror Marshall began to sing.

_I'm so confu-u-u-u-used, So confuse-e-e-e-e-d-d-d,_

_My heart says this way, My gut says that way_

_It feels like I'm being torn in half_

_I love her, not him_

_I don't really kno-o-o-w_

_But Marceli-i-i-i-ne_

_We go way back to before we were te-e-e-ens_

_I love you, not him_

_Or do I really love anyone at al-l-l-l-l-l-l_

_Is this old vampire capable-e-e-e_

_Of love_

_Because if I wa-a-a-a-s_

_I still don't know who'd I'd choose_

_And who'd lose_

_But in the end I guess it's me-e-e-e_

_Because I hurt the person I cared for moooooost_

_And I guess_

_I'm the loooooseerrr now._

When he started singing about me I felt Finn tense. I smiled back in support, but it seems he may have taken it the wrong way because he removed me from his lap and stood up looking as if he might actually kill Marshall, if it were possible. As  
Finn moved to open the closet door I screamed out and grabbed his ankle making him fall face forward on top of me. I heard the closet door open as soon as Finn made sense of what just happened staring blankly into my face.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I heard Marshall yell. He looked from me to Finn and then back and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Are you guys… having… sex… in my closet!?"

* * *

You have to admit. The end was funny. At least for me. I laughed. I think. OHH ANDDDDDD GUESS WHAT MAH PEEPS. 1. i am now addicted to saying "TROLOLOL" dont ask why. and 2. I HAVE BEGAN A...*drumroll* MARCELINE X MARSHALL LEE FANFIC *crowd roars* I'm gonna post chapter 1 when i figure out what the name shall be and will probably be in about 5 mins and then off to sleep i am! -ITS CALLED "REMEMBER THE TIME" LOOK IT UP! I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER AND LONGER... MAYBE! On long weekends such as the one I'm having now i enjoy sitting on my bed on skype with my buddy watching Smooth Criminal or Wasteland until 3 am in the morning. (Those are sims 2 series if you didnt know. If you're bored and Remember kids having TROLOLOL with your breakfast promotes a healthy diet. :D OH YEAH and that songgg... i made it up. Dont look for it.. Cause i made it up. GOODNIGHT!


	10. Chapter 10- Dirty Thoughts

**A.N**. Happy Haloween! Hey I got a surprise for youse! A new chapter? you say. Nope something better! A guest. Oops my bad. TWO GUESTS. Juan and Luna. Next chapter! Enjoy your chapter. I'm trying to get candy wasted. Kind of succeeding. Anyways. ENJOY CHAPTER 10 IT'S SHORT I KNOW... BUT. NEXT WILL BE LONGEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR. maybe.

* * *

Finn.

I looked from Fiona's terrified face to Marshall's pissed as fuck face. And then back again. I cleared my throat and got off of Fiona helping her to her feet as I did so. Her face was redder than a fully ripe tomato and she looked absolutely mortified.

"Uh…. Marshall…what are _you _doing here?" I tried.

"What are you? Mentally retarded or something? THIS IS MY ROOM. I SHOULD BE ASKING _YOU_ WHAT YOU'RE DOING. SPYING ON ME OR SOMETHING?" He suddenly grinned at Fiona. "Or did you come in here to try and see me naked again?"

"Shut up!" She suddenly cried. "YES, WE WERE ABOUT TO HAVE SEX. UNTIL SO RUDELY INTERUPPTED." I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. Marshall narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well don't mind me. Go ahead and continue, why don't you." He challenged in return.

"Um, no thanks you ruined the moment, perv." She said quickly and left me in the room alone with Marshall.

"Watch yourself. Hurt her and I'll make sure to be the instant rebound." He hissed at me narrowing his eyes.

I ignored him and walked past him to the door.

I walked downstairs where Marceline was sitting Indian style _**(A.N., Also known as criss-cross-applesauce style)**_ right above Marshall Lee's counter sucking the red from a strawberry. She didn't look up when I walked in. Jake was seated on the couch looking equally ticked off and scared. Ash was in the same place he was the previous day looking a little pale with a fierce glare set on his face. Fiona was seated at the table writing something on a piece of paper.

"What cha got there Fiona?" I asked sitting at the seat across from her.

"Um, nothing." She said, folding up the paper and sticking it in her back pocket.

"Okay….." I said narrowing my eyes slightly.

"Well, anyways." She said getting up. "Who ever is coming with us better get up and come on, because we're leaving now." Marshall walked down the stairs wearing a new outfit, no doubt he had just changed, a red T-shirt with black skinny jeans and red converse, with his ax slung over his shoulder.

"Well I guess I'm going with you then." He said strutting over to front door and leaning against it.

"You are _not_ coming with us." Fiona protested. "The whole reason we came here was to protect you not have you come _with_ us."

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?" Marshall slurred. "You didn't think the big bad vampire could take care of himself? And besides who _else_ is going to keep Ashlee from killing you guys?" Ash cleared his throat at that and gave Marshall a death glare.

"Besides," The Vampire King continued. "She told me where she lives."

"Hey Finn can I talk to you for a minute?" Jake said stretching a thumb in the direction of the door.

"Um… Yeah, sure, dude." I answered walking toward the door, as Marshall opened it for me.

"Dude." Jake said scowling at me. "WHAT THE _MATH_ IS WITH YOU LEAVING ME ALONE WITH ALL THOSE VAMPIRES AND ASH!" He yelled at me.

"I'm sorry dude! It's just Fiona wanted to show me something upstairs!" I defended.

"Wh-? SHOW YOU SOMETHING!? YOU DIDN'T GO TO TIER 5 WITH HER" YET DID YOU!? FINN YOU ARE NOT READY FOR THAT! IF YOU DID, SO HELP ME I WILL KICK YOU INTO BLOOPING NEXT WEEK!" Jake screamed.

"Oh my glob! Jake calm down! NO! I didn't!" Jake was going into panic mode jabbing his finger in my face, and stretched to seven feet tall. Before I could respond Fiona came bursting out of the cave face even redder than earlier followed by Ash, Marceline, and Marshall Lee.

"Finn, we're leaving. _Now._" She said sternly.

Fiona.

_He kept kissing me. I didn't want him to. But I didn't tell him to stop. I didn't tell Finn. But I didn't want to._

* * *

__Tried to leave it with a bit of a cliffhanger the last thing is from Fiona's P.O.V if you didnt know. IIII cant wait for the next chapter but I'm sure you're shakin in your boots with anticipation. Anyways. I'm off to sleep. Peace. Of Cheese.


	11. Chapter 11 The Queen - Part 1

Ello guys! :D Yeah... um I decided to break this chapter up into 2 or 3 chapters because well if I put it all into one it would be like around 5,000 words and nobody wants a chapter to be thaaaaat long and also if i did tht you wouldn't get it until like FOREVER soooo heres the first snippit P:. Luna, Juan, and Ashlee! TAKE ONE! Lol. I want oreos. x_x

* * *

Finn.

We got to Ashlee's house sooner then I had expected, we made a lot of stops along the way, Marshall asking random people that seemed to know him where Ashlee's place was; every one of them said "Go in the direction of the entrance to the Night A' Sphere, you'll find her that way." Marceline kept complaining about how long we had been traveling and had shifted into bat form and went to sleep on my head. When we finally got there, close enough to the Night A' Sphere's entrance that you could see the humongous looming door with frantically screaming black swiveling shapes and the red and black swirled vortex framing the door, we saw her castle looming even more eerily than the gates to hell itself. I could feel Fionna's body tense on Bear-Jake as she caught sight of what was ahead of us. I flinched and quickly turned around as I felt somebody tap my shoulder.

"Would you mind possibly giving me some food before I collapse on the ground, friend?" Ash said using both hands to gesture at his empty stomach. I sighed and fished around in our food bag for a can of cold soup. Finding one labeled "Minestrone" I threw it in his direction, grudgingly honoring hero's code. He opened the can eagerly and slurped up the soup noisily. We continued on for a few more minutes around the entrance to the Night A' sphere and in the direction of Ashlee's castle until too floating figures appeared out of thin air. Jake squealed and Ash cursed under his breath.

"Well, well, well… What atrocities has fate brought us this time?" The female figure said with a slightly British accent. The male figure stepped forward and looked with a glimmer of amusement at Marshall.

"Luna, I think… we have The Vampire King and his… _posse._" He said with a smirk his voice too deep to clearly portray his accent, though it sounded slightly British as well.

"Luna, Juan, still working in security? I thought you started working for Mom." Marshall said with subtle hostility, whoever these two were, he obviously knew them personally and their sudden appearance hit him with betrayal.

"Eh, the Queen pays better then your Mom ever could." Juan said with a slight edge.

"Would you mind taking off the shadow costumes? I haven't seen you guys in forever. Is this the way you treat **all **your houseguests?" When he finished talking there was a huge puff of smoke and…. _glitter?_ When it cleared the two figures reappeared and their appearance made my heart stop.

The girl, Luna, had huge bluish-gray orbs for eyes that never blinked no matter how hard you stared, her white hair, looking as if it were made of spider webs framed her face beautifully, her skin was blue as the sky, her lips were colored a sparkling darker blue and her skin shone with intensity as if she were demanding people to look at her.

The boy, Juan, could have been Marshall's twin if it weren't for his wispy spider web-like hair, silver orbs for eyes and dark blue lips.

"Geez, what happened to you guys? Why is your hair so… wispy and _white?_"

"Because, you immature bastard. Obtaining full dark magic wizardry bleaches your soul. And I will ask once again: What atrocities has fate brought us this time?" Luna said his wispy hair blowing even though there was no wind.

"Why do they matter?" Marshall said sharply.

"_Because_ the Queen only asked for you. Not them. And if you do not announce your party we will be forced to kill them." Juan said his silver eyes flashing red.

I heard Ash shuffle behind me and before I could react he was walking in front of Jake and Marshall to stare these creatures in the face.

"Ash. King of this castle." He said running a hand through his white hair. Juan scoffed and Luna started laughing as if he was a loser and had asked out the most popular girl in Aaa.

"I guess you didn't get the memo _Ash_. But Ashlee has… well discarded you, and has picked the Vampire King to take your place. And pathetic Vampire scum, I am asking you one last time to announce your party." Juan said obviously annoyed. Ash looked at them with pure venom, whispered something inaudible under his breath and both of them made strangled noises and clutched at their throats.

Fionna.

"ENOUGH!" A female voice shouted. And Luna and Juan fell to the dead grass grasping desperately for air. Behind them 4 more of the beautiful creatures all guys this time carried a golden seat covered in glittering jewels with a not so beautiful looking girl who I guess was Ash's twin sister. Her hair, unlike his, was pulled together in a make shift pony tail, shaved on the sides, and hung down to her waist. She wore a gold sparkling dress that hung down to her feet, her hands rested on the sides of the chair were adorned with sparkling gold rings and fearsome glare was surprisingly not set on Ash but on Marshall. He looked up at her and his jaw dropped, and he turned quickly, trying to hide his surprise. Ashlee caught it though, and grinned cockily.

"Marshall, baby, come to take the crown that is rightfully yours? Ready to rule beside me and take over… everything?" She winked at her last word and tapped her fingers on her chair twice signaling her servants to lower her to the ground. She stepped off her chair and approached Marshall Lee with an odd glint in her eye. Then Ash made a sound behind me and I felt Finn flinch. Ashlee looked up as if just noticing we were here too.

"What the _hell, _Marshy? What is _he _doing here?!" She yelled angrily.

"Ashlee I'm your twin! I'm your freakin' husband! Why are you doing this to me? I thought you loved me!" Ash cried. She simply rolled her eyes.

"You sure didn't seem to love me when you were raping that vampire slut. So I decided to return the favor." At her venomous words Marceline transformed herself out of her bat form and to her vampire form back on the ground. She glared at Ashlee with daggers.

"And you even brought her with you, how nice." Then she turned to Marshall again, "So how about it, love?"

Marshall turned around and looked at me, and then Marceline and then back. He seemed to be weighing his options. He suddenly winked at me then moved faster then humanly possible over to Marceline and kissed her, even from my safe position on Jake I could see Marceline's eyes widen and then lower as Marshall mumbled something into her mouth. Tearing my eyes away from their kiss I looked over to Ashlee and I froze. Her eyes were practically ablaze with rage and her hair was whipping wildly even though there was not even the slightest breeze.

"Luna, Juan, chain them up in the dungeon. But take Marshy to the guest bedroom and leave the slut out." She hissed. And immediately they both conjured up shackles and began to chain us together. Jake, Finn and I tried to fight back but they overpowered us and hypnotized us into obedience. One by one we marched into the castle, Marshall being dragged by the now raging Ashlee.

* * *

No matter what I do I just cannnoooot force myself to make long chappies x.x I'm sorry I really am. D: But hope you enjoyed! And I reallllllllllllly want your opinion on the next few chappies so PLEASSEEEEE REVIEW! THANK YOUUUUU


	12. Chapter 12 Dream a better dream

**AN:/ okay finallyyyyyyyyyyy. Got this done. It's short I know. But I'll be updating again soon. So don't get too upset and as you'll see I changed things. Drastically. Read and enjoy! Oh and thank you so much you guys. For being so patient and generally supported me. I'm so happy nobody got pissed and cussed me out although I'm sure some of you wanted to... on to the story**

* * *

Fionna POV.

I opened my eyes and still saw darkness. Panic began to flow through my veins until I realized that I was just in a dark room. I had absolutely no recollection of how I got here. Cold, hard cement below me made my mind wander back to the time spent in the basement with Ash. I suddenly heard a gut wrenching scream that made my muscles tense. Then silence, deathly quiet silence. I moved my arm, testing to see if I was still chained; to my luck I could move it freely. I repeated this with my legs and got the same results.

Cautiously, I stretched my arms up and then behind me, trying to get my bearings. I felt a slick wall behind me and stood up carefully. I inched against the wall, my hand fumbling blindly for a light switch or a door knob. My hand brushed against something smooth and cold and I grabbed it. _A door knob. _I turned it slowly and pushed gently. Suddenly my eyes were flooded by the light of the long hallway in front of me.

I heard the blood curdling scream and again and my stomach turned uncomfortably. I nervously headed in the direction of the screams.

I reached the end of the hallway and stood in front of a large oak door. It was then that I heard the yelling. Ashley's voice. Accompanied by Marshall's. I put my ear to the door to hear better.

"THAT STILL DOESN'T EXPLAIN WHY WOULD KISS THE FUCKING SLUT!" Ashley screamed.

"YOU ARE SO FUCKING DELUSIONAL!" Marshall shouted back, his voice hoarse and scratchy. "I DON'T LOVE YOU. YOU PYSCHO BITCH!"

"YOU'RE BEING RIDICULOUS MARSHALL. OF COURSE YOU DO. WITHOUT ME YOU ARE _NOTHING._ I AM YOUR _EVERYTHING_."

"_NO_. I DON'T LOVE YOU! I DON'T NEED YOU! YOU MEAN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO ME. MAYBE YOU WERE MY EVERYTHING ONCE. **BUT I FREAKING LEARNED TO BREATHE ON MY OWN.**" His tone darkened dangerously and suddenly I wondered what the scene looked like on the other side of the door.

"Fine. If that's the way you wanna be Marshall, then I guess I have no choice. Be with me, or the slut will die." The room suddenly went quiet and that's when I finally heard the ragged breathing and painful moaning of somebody struggling to survive.

"If you lay a hand on her. One more time. I swear to gob. I will strangle you with my own two hands." Marshall almost whispered the last part and suddenly there was hysterical cackling.

"I don't think you have it in you Marshy, dear." Ashley said. And then I heard some shuffling noises and struggling cries.

"M-Ma….rsh…all..s-stop! L-let…me…g-g-go! Stah-….puh…." I then heard the smack of something heavy hitting the ground and a struggling sigh of somebody who had just strangled another person. I opened the door very, very slowly and saw Marshall in the corner of the room picking up a very damaged looking Marceline. He looked up at the movement and caught my eye. A single tear rolled down his cheek and he glanced down at the now lifeless Ashley on the ground. I kept my eyes trained on his face not wanting to look at what he had been forced to do.

"Fionna…." I shook my head to let him know I understood.

"We need to leave. Like now." He whispered his eyes still trained on the body on the floor. I nodded and took off down the hallway opening every door in search of Finn and Jake. Hoping with every door I opened Ash wouldn't be in it. If he knew what happened to his sister, there's no telling what he would do.

Finally I saw Finn carrying Jake in his hands as a makeshift sword. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that I was alright. I quickly filled him in on what happened and although he looked very confused he nodded his head slowly eying Marshall warily behind me, and began running to where he thought he saw the exit. We busted through the door the chilly air making the three of us who were not vampires shiver. Suddenly I was hit in the back by something icy cold and sharp and fell on my face to the icy grass below me. My vision instantly going black from the unbearable pain.

"Sweetie?" A concerned, almost panicked voice said. I tried to move my head to see who was talking but had to stay still because as soon as I moved that same icy pain caused me to see red.

"Sweetie?" The voice asked again. This time I recognized it, a very familiar voice in fact.

"C-Cake?" I asked my throat dry and scratchy.

"Yes, honey bunch?"

"W-where am I?"

"In the tree house, hun." She answered with a hint of humor at my confusion. And confusion it was.

"How can t-that be? I was just running away from Ashley's castle…?" Cake giggled at me.

"Hun, you passed out a few days ago. When we were out adventuring. Ice Queen stabbed you in the back with an ice dagger. You've been out cold since. You gave me quite a scare. I shook my head forcefully causing another round of pain.

"Then… Then Finn isn't here? And- And Ash isn't either?" Cake cocked her head at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Now, babe, I don't who those people are but no, they are not here. You must have dreamed them up."

"Oh..O-okay. I said shutting my eyes.

"Alright dear, I'll bring you some nice hot soup and Prince Gumball has requested that he come and see you. Is that okay?" I mumbled a yeah and stared out my window in deep thought.

'_Where has my hero gone_?'

* * *

**AN:/ (continued) So yeah. I'm such a coward for completely changing the story line but I made it so I can end it soon (If i wanted to. Not saying I will.) But the road i was going down before was NOT working for me. So yeah, thank you for being patient even though I was being such a bitch about updating. But I felt this chapter needed to be written to get my inspiration back. Im sorry if you thought it was total shit... But thats how life is (total shit). Lol. So um yeah just keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter coming in less than two weeks I promise! By the way another reason i changed the story is because the farther you stray away from the adventure time frame the harder it is to make a character into your own and that is also why i will NOT be adding anymore characters and Luna and Juan will most likely not be reappearing. However, a certain golden haired adventurer... Surely will. **

**On a side note: My best friend "xEnchantedxx" Has just started her first fanfiction. One direction included. ;) Check it out! Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13 Conviction

**AN:/ I just want to say sorry in advance. This is probably a very crappy chapter as I literally typed in 30 minutes. Well... I'll just continue at the bottom.**

* * *

Fionna's POV.

I heard a light rap on my door. I turned in my bed to see Gumball in the doorway with a wide smile on his face. I sat up and did my best to attempt a smile even though my head was re-playing the scene I saw with him and Marshall. Was that part of the dream too? Or was that reality?

"Good afternoon, Fiona! I am so joyous to see you are awake and well! The candy people were worried about you too… So they helped me to make this for you." He clapped his pink hands together and Peppermint Maid came in holding a platter of cream puffs followed by Cinnamon roll holding a stack of get-well-cards.

They came up to my bed planting kisses on my forehead and placed the platter and the cards at the foot of my bed.

Prince Gumball grinned again and nodded his head at them.

"I would like a moment alone with Fionna."

"Of course sire. We will be in the kitchen if you need us." Peppermint Maid said, nodding curtly before exiting with Cinnamon roll in tow.

"So, Fionna… How are you?" Gumball asked the care showing in his cosmic irises.

"Umm… Fine, I guess. I'm a little dizzy and I have a headache but that's about it."

"Oh… Sorry I should lower my voice then, but good!" He moved over to the side of my bed and motioned toward an empty spot.

"May I?" I nodded uneasily and he sat down carefully.

"You gave all of us quite the scare Fionna, haha, Especially me… I was distraught… I-I thought I had lost you." He looked up from the odd shape he was tracing on my sheets and I saw that his pink cheeks were deep maroon.

"Heh…Y-yeah…" My head was beginning to pound wildly with images of him and Marshall, me talking to him in his room, and the events that happened right before I "woke up". I focused enough to see that he was slowly moving closer, pursing his lips ever so slightly.

When he close enough so that I could feel his breath on my face, an image vibrant, and intense flashed in my mind. Finn. Holding me tightly… kissing me with his soft lips…. And I realized that it was not Finn that was kissing me but Gumball. Another image flashed in my mind Gumball kissing Marshall.

It was too much, too vibrant, I couldn't take it. I emptied my guts onto Gumball who was looking at my worriedly.

"Oh, dear!" Gumball cried looking at his ruined suit with disgust.

"I'll call for Peppermint Maid and Cake!" He turned around and rushed out of the door.

3 hours, two bowls of soup, and a gallon of water later… I was laying in bed with an even worse headache then before. Cake had checked in on me every 5 minutes, since I hurled all over Gumball who had fled back to his castle for a bath.

Drained by the days crazy events I made myself comfortable in my sheets and let my eyes close.

I opened my eyes into a completely dark space, it was cold and I heard low mumbling noises. I gasped when I saw a bright blue spark of light flutter in front of me. It morphed into the shape of a book and began to speak.

"Fionna the human…." It said in a female voice. "I am Riannon, the book of interdemensional rules. You are charged with altering fate. You have illegally transported to a middle dimension and changed the fate of many. Most namely, Finn the human, of whom you shared romantic relations with. Do you dispute these charges?" I shook my head not knowing what else to say.

"Very well then. Because of your illegal and potentially life threatening actions. You are to be charged with altering fate and potential destruction of the world. Your punishment: To be banished to the Underworld and have your fate decided by Death. In the underworld you will see Finn the human, as he has been charged the same as you. May the fate be in your favor. You are dismissed."

I gasped aloud when I felt an intense pulling on my body downward. I screamed an inaudible scream as I was sucked into the ground.

* * *

**Ugh, I can't even believe i wrote such garbage.. But I figured I made you wait long enough. However, I will most likely only update two more chapters, and this is where is gets sad. I am sorry to say I will most likely be DISCONTINUING this story. It was literal torture to write this chapter, but I did it for you. .. But yeah I just can't force myself to write anymore or these chapter will be getting shorter and crappier. I've gotten to the point where I just might write finn-fionna smut. Yes, that's how bad it is. But I am really just trying to end this as soon as possible because I've lost all will to write this story. I have no passion for it. Updating is literally a pain. I am so so so so sooo sorry to the people that have been following this from the beginning but all good things must come to an end :/. Anyways.. Let me see if I have any questions to answer... oh okay S.A.D ecstasy: No Ash did not rape Fionna, Intentions were there but yeah Finn got there before anything tooo traumatizing happened. Alright thats all and I really just dont feel like doing shout-outs and yes if you're wondering I am lazy. But thanks to everyone for reviews! Keep em coming! OH AND CHECK OUT MY FRIENDS STORY "Waiting for that one moment" A ONE DIRECTION FANFIC BY "xEnchantedxx" PLEASEE FREAKIN READ AND REVIEW! SHE HASN'T GOTTEN ANY YET AND I HAVE LIKE 84.**


	14. Authors note (IMPORTANT)!

Hey guys, No this is not another chapter and there will not be one for some time. However! I have bad, good, and neutral news! Let's start with good.

Good- I will be "redoing" this story. In other words taking out 1-3 chapter(s) and either completely taking them out or just rewriting them. I made a wrong turn in plot somewhere down the line and you guys are paying for it, well no more!

Now the bad...- This "redoing" will not even start until 2 weeks from now. Also, when I do start I would like to actually enjoy this summer so it may take quite some time to figure out where i went wrong and how to fix and then actually fixing it, as I cannot write without motivation, I'm going to need some serious mojo for this. Any inboxes messages or reviews are greatly appreciated.

Now the neutral!- Ummm I forgot what I was going to say here! Soo Let me just say I am trying very hard to work on my other story "Remember the time" because I want to make sure I dont write unmotivated or without thinking ahead, I'm just trying to make sure I don't make the same mistakes that I made in this story.

So hopefully by the end of this summer I will have at LEAST 2 new or edited chapters of this story out! Until then thanks to all the reviews, I really do love inspiring people and being favorited! c: And also I believe I'm nearing 100 reviews! nearing 50 favorites, nearing 60 REVIEWS and nearing 30,000 VIEWS! Yay! When I actually reach those numbers I will do something special! :3 just need to decide what that will be. Thanks for your understanding and support guys I know I'm killing ya. ~ With love _Lunaxis_


End file.
